


three a.m.

by gigisomer



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), lourry - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigisomer/pseuds/gigisomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" I CAN’T THINK OF ANYTHING BUT NIGHTS WITH YOU. "</p><p>The one where Louis has trouble sleeping, and met a boy two winters ago at 3 a.m. wondering the streets, and goes out every night trying to find not only this boy, but himself as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just a basic outline of a oneshot idea I had, nothing special. Here's a playlist of all the songs that I listened to while writing this http://bit.ly/1iAJmB2. It's sorta all over the place, and I got the idea to wrote this at 3am (hence the name), but oh well. Thank you all for reading! :)

Two years ago today at 3:00 a.m. was the exact date and time Louis had found a boy. He doesn't know this boys name, where he lives, his age, he knows nothing besides the fact that he's incredibly breathtaking, and all Louis wants to do is find him again. 

\--

It starts off as sort of a routine. Ever since that one night, or should I say morning, Louis has wondered the area that he first met that boy, Times Square. Times Square is relatively empty late into the night, and early into the morning, besides for the occasional homeless person or taxi with a drunk in love couple. Louis knows he's wasting his time on a silly little boy that he doesn't even know the first name of.

Louis' 22, he really shouldn't be so strung up over a person. But, it's the way the boy had kissed him, and held him until eight a.m. on that sidewalk in Times Square. Louis can remember that night clear as day; he had just left the apartment he shared with Zayn, which was only ten minutes walking distance from the city, to go get something to help his pounding headache since they had nothing at their place. About four minutes from the drug store he bumped into this massive head of curls and one thing lead to another, and Louis headache went away, and they spent five hours together kissing and talking about everything and anything.

Louis told the boy his name, but the boy never told him his back, and Louis thought that was strange. At around eight that morning they had wandered to a bench at a nearby park, where Louis had fallen asleep with his head in Harry's lap, exhausted from the lack of sleep. But, when he had awoken at around ten from an elderly women wanting to sit, he realized the boy had left him on the bench, and left him wondering.

\--

Louis has spent 730 days, give or take, wandering aimlessly in Times Square late into the arly morning all for the boy with piercing green eyes, and mop of curls. And Louis' not even sure that he'll remember Louis, if he ever seems to find his boy ever again. But, tonight's different. It's been exactly two years of wandering the streets wired on RedBull, and since he met his boy, and Louis thinks tonight might be the night they cross paths.

Zayn's gotten so used to Louis leaving in the mornings, that he doesn't even question Louis when he gets back anymore he just lets him be, because he knows Louis won't tell him why he always leaves and wanders. So with that Louis leaves that morning at two a.m. and walks 15 minutes to the exact bench where the boy had left him.

Some might say it's stalker-ish, and weird that Louis wanders every single night in hopes of finding one single boy in a city with thousands of people, but he doesn't care much, because only he will really understand why he does it. Louis takes a seat at the right end of the bench and puts his feel up onto the left side. He made sure to bring his portable back up charger for his phone, because theres been nights where Louis' phone runs out of battery and is forced to go home out of boredom. He opens up the twitter app and scrolls through, even though he really doesn't want to read about what all the fuck head of friends he has, are doing this late at night.

It's been nearly an hour of Louis sitting on that bench, and he's quit trying to be interested in twitter, and has started to read a random book he purchased yesterday to keep him busy on nights when he wanders. He stops reading to rummage through his sweatpant pocket to feel for his earbuds, and to his luck he finds them, tangled, but he finds them. He plugs them into the headphone jack in his phone and turns on 'Step' by Vampire Weekend. He checks the time after he's read a decent amount and gone through a few songs. When he checks the time he's 1:47 minutes into 'The City' by The 1975, and the clock reads 3:46 a.m., and he thinks that tonight isn't the night, but insists on waiting anyways.

Ten minutes after Louis decided to wait around he hears footsteps loud enough to be heard over his music which is up half way. Louis turns around to the direction he guesses the steps are coming from and is met with the boy he met two years ago. His hands start to get clammy, and he turns back around quicker than the speed of light in hopes the boy doesn't notice him sitting there, but he does. He feels a light tap on his shoulder and his face pales. He turns around to the boys bursting green eyes so bright they're visible in the dead of night, theres a pregnant pause before the boy crouches down besides Louis and speaks, "Louis? Is that you?".

Louis doesn't know what to say, he's in shock. And he was pretty sure that the boy had forgotten his name, and forgotten his existence. Louis speaks unsure of how his voice sounds at the moment, "Uh yeah that's me". His voice sounds shaky, and scared almost. The boy doesn't seem nervous at all, almost like he's done this a million times, and Louis wonders if he has done this a thousand times with different boys he meets for a night than drops in the morning. But before Louis can think about different boys or girls his boy has been with the boy speaks again, lower and more of a whisper, "I'd never thought I'd see you again, it's been two years and I was starting to lose hope."

 Louis thinks of this as a cliche, because Louis is in some way indeed, a stalker, and this boy presumably has wanted to meet Louis again since that night they shared so many days ago. Louis wants to say something witty in response, but all he musters to say is "I never got your name.", and Louis says it so flatly and uninterested that he thinks the boy would walk away and leave Louis maybe doesn't want anything to do with him, but all the boy does is laugh and Louis realizes he has he most deep dimples he's ever seen. The boy stops laughing after five seconds and says, "I'm Harry", with the most genuine smile Louis has ever seen on a person.

\--

Louis notices how much Harry has aged in two years, and he aged well. He's taller, towers over Louis and his hair has grown upward into a quiff. He looks much more breathtaking now than he did when they last encountered. Louis studies him for a minute and wonders how the hell he managed to get into those tight as fuck jeans. They have to be four sizes too small, but they suit Harry. Everything must suit Harry, he looks like a fucking model for christ's sake.

Louis moves his legs and motions for Harry to sit in place of where his feet were lying. He really doesn't know what to say and he's so nervous his knees are bouncing in place, and he's trying so hard to look everywhere but at Harry. It stays awkward for a few more moments before Harry says, "I've been looking for you, you know.", and at that Louis whips his head around so fast he feels like he might've gotten whip lash. "Y-you have?" Louis flusters at that, and goes red all the way down his neck, because he can't believe he just stuttered and made a fool out of himself at a time like this.

"I have, but I guess I've just been looking on the wrong days, and wrong places. I'm glad I found you thought. Might've gone crazy if I hadn't." As soon as Harry says this Louis decides to not tell Harry he's been looking for him too. Harry talks to Louis as if they'd known each other for years, and Louis wishes he could be as confident as him at such awkward times. Louis really really wants to kiss him, to feel how his matured lips feel now compared to two years ago. Harry scooches closer to Louis and touches his face, "I'm going to kiss you know", and Louis wonders if Harry can read his mind but that thought doesn't last long before he feels Harry's plump pink lips on his. This is what heaven feels like, this is what kissing a sex god model is like.

\--

After Harry and Louis' encounter three months ago, they've started a relationship and become inseparable. The morning of their meet Louis got home much later than he intended and Zayn was already up and questioning why Louis had a dazed goofy look on his face, and Louis explained it all from the beginning. Harry had also told Louis why he left so abruptly without saying goodbye two years ago (college), and told Louis everything there is to know about him, and Louis did the same back.

They haven't done anything serious beside a few sloppy blowjobs here and there, and the occasional handjob, when both of them are tired and not in the mood to blow each other. But tonight's the night where Louis decides he's ready to tell Harry he loves him, and ready to make love to him. Louis is one hundred percent sure he's in love, and he knows he's sure he's in love since he had spent the previous night crying into Zayn's shirt about how much he loves Harry, and he's not sure Harry loves him back. But Zayn reassured Louis that Harry loves him back, because he can see all the fond and love in Harry's eyes when they look at Louis. Harry's introduced Louis to his friends Liam and Niall, and Louis' introduced Harry to Zayn and they've all sortof become a little group that hangs out at either of their apartments every weekend.

Louis' invited Harry over for the weekend, since he knows Zayn's visiting his mom for the weekend in Connecticut and won't be back 'til monday. Harry comes over looking more attractive than usual, wearing his classic four-sizes-too-small skinny jeans, and a button up which seems to only have three buttons actually buttoned. Louis kisses Harry hello and tells him to wait in his bedroom while Louis gets them both some drinks, and when Louis goes to his room Harry's face instantly lights up.

\--

They've spent and hour barely watching whatever movie they decided to play, cuddling, making out, and just talking. Things are getting pretty heated when Louis brings Harry's mouth to his roughly, and Harry try's to stifle a moan. "God Lou" Harry moans into the kiss. Harry flips them over so Louis on the bottom, and straddles his lap grinding their growing erections onto one another's.

Both of them fully hard at this point, both fastly licking into each others mouths, Louis tugs at Harry's tops pulling it over his head, while Harry starts to unbutton and pull down Louis's Jeans. But, before Harry is able to get his own jeans down fully Louis stops, and he needs to tell Harry he loves him before they go any further. "Harry wait", and theres a pause. "Yes Lou?", and oh god Harry already sounds wrecked and Louis' not sure he can do this.

He musters up all the courage he can and lets out a shaky breath before saying, "Harry I love you.", Louis waits for a reply, but it doesn't come for another minute which feels like eons. Harry chuckles lightly before whispering, "Louis I love you too, and I have every since I first laid my eyes on you.", and with that Louis pulls Harry's mouth back onto his, and in-between moans and gasps growls, "Want you to fuck me now."

Harry's got his head between Louis' legs, mouth wrapped around his throbbing cock with two fingers in his arse opening him up. If Harry keeps on doing what he's doing Louis think's he'll come, so he pulls Harry up to his head and says, "If you keep doing that I'm going to come and I want to come with you inside of me.", with a slight nod of approval from Harry, Louis opens his beside table grabbing a condom and some lube. He silently rolls the condom on Harry, earning a low moan from Harry. Harry lubes himself up, before asking "Are you sure?", and Louis nods with a "Yes."

Harry positions himself at Louis hole, and looks to Louis throbbing cock already dripping with pre-cum. Harry slows pushes into Louis' tight bum. Louis scratches at Harry's back moaning "Harry Harry please" loudly. Harry can feel Louis blunt nails digging into his back and arms, knowing some are bleeding, and love the pain. He quickens his pace, and strokes Louis to the rhythm of his thrusts. Harry and Louis exchange multiply "I love you"s and loud grunts before both of them are screaming each other's names and reaching their climax. Harry pulls out right after they've both came down from their highs, and throws the condom into Louis' nearby trash can.

Harry falls next to Louis pulling the covers up to their waists, and pulling Louis into his side. "I meant what I said; about loving you." he whispers into Louis' feathery hair, and Louis nods while saying "I did too." With that Louis falls asleep to the sound of Harry's soft breathing and heartbeat, and is grateful that he had a headache and decided to go to the drugstore two years ago on a cold night. And is even more grateful that he met Harry, and decided to wait those extra minutes at the park three months ago.

 


End file.
